


Special Request

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Sebastian confronts Ciel with a special request.





	Special Request

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011.

“Young Master.”

Sebastian waited patiently as Ciel contemplated his shoes with an interest that was suspicious. 

“Young Master.”

Still no response. 

Sebastian sighed.  So this was how it was going to be.

“Oh, Sebastian.  I didn’t realize you were there,” Ciel said, finally looking up.  “Did you want something?”

The demon noted the expression of poorly concealed amusement on the child’s face and made a mental note to exact his own special brand of vengeance at another time.  As for now, there was a far more pressing matter that needed immediate attention.

“This is regarding Pluto, Young Master,” he began.

“What about him?”

“I do believe that it is time we consider alternate arrangements for him.”

Ciel neatly folded his arms atop his desk.  “Why would we do that?” he asked.

“He is ruining the grounds with his penchant for fire as well as his…”  Sebastian cleared his throat.  “… exuberant bodily functions.”

“That’s what dogs do, Sebastian,” Ciel pointed out.  “Well, not the fire so much as the other thing.  But Finny has no complaints on the matter so I see no reason why you should be concerned.”

“He howls at all hours of the night.”

“He hasn’t disrupted my sleep at all.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. 

“Young Master, he has been humping my leg for the past five minutes.”

“He has?”  Ciel peered downward and saw that, yes indeed, a very horny Pluto was going to town on the butler’s leg.  “Oh, I hadn’t noticed.  But at any rate, Sebastian, I accepted responsibility for him and can’t very well dump him off on someone else.  So you’ll… I mean _we’ll_ just have to deal with it.”

The boy was smiling openly at him now, _knowingly_ , and Sebastian had no choice but to offer him a humble bow, which was not easy to do when one of his appendages was being thoroughly molested by a naked man-dog.

The things he put up with for a meal…


End file.
